Yes, My Lady
by XxAngelSChanxX
Summary: There's a strange serial murders in the city of London and Earl Ciel Phantomhive is called to find the murderer. But there's a twist. A mysterious girl insists on helping Ciel and Sebastian the case. What will Ciel and Sebastian do?
1. Chapter 1

A hooded figure gloomed in one of the many alleys in the city of London. The large hood covered the face of the unknown person as the figure emerged from the dark and blended in with the crowds on the busy streets. Within a few seconds, a terrible blood-curding scream rings through the heavy crowds and quickly, the police came. In the alley was a corpse of a young girl, her eyes still wide in terror, laying in a large pool of blood. The police examined the girl. Just as they thought, there was deep, long slash on the girl back that lead to blood lost and to her death. The policemen all shook their heads.

"This is the fifth case. We have to report this serial murder case to the queen. Send the body to the Undertaker for examination."

In the mist covered forest not too far away from the busy city of London lays the Phantomhive manor. The residents of the manor were bustling around, trying to do their jobs and getting ready for a visitor.

"Mey-Rin, have you finished washing the dishes?" Sebastian asked.

"S…sorry Mr. Sebastian. I haven't even started washing the dishes yet." Mey-Rin murmured, slowly shrinking away. Sebastian shakes his head.

"Finni, have you planted the sterling roses yet? Those are the young master's favorite."

"Uh…where are the seeds again?"

"Bard, are the newly delivered vegetables washed?" Sebastian's patient was wearing very thin.

"You have to wash vegetables before cooking them?" The three servants of the house of Phantomhive were now facing the scariest, demon butler (literally a demon) of the house. Mey-Rin blushed and gulped at the same time while Finni laughs nervously.

"If you three really have nothing to do, then PLEASE GO TO YOUR JOBS! We have a guest coming in just a few minutes! I need the entire mansion PERFECT, without a single speck of dust in sight." Sebastian said calmly and with a smile, but emphasizing some words that made him sound much scarier then he looks. The three scattered about and out of sight, each swearing they saw devil horns growing out of Sebastian's head.

"YES MR. SEBASTIAN!" They cried in sync.

_Really. Am I the only one who does work around here? _Sebastian takes the stack of letters that has to be delivered to the Earl and goes to the study. Knocking on door, Sebastian called into the study.

"Young master? I brought today's letters." Earl Ciel Phantomhive reached for the daily stack. Like how he always does, Ciel only scans through them, and then throws it away. But today, one envelope stood out from the rest, the envelope with the Queen's seal on it.

_**Dear Dog,**_

_** The Queen, Queen Victoria, Is quite worried about the serial killings of young girls. Each girl dies in the same way, by a long, deep slash down the back. The Undertaker has more information on the corpses. Already five dead, the Queen wishes that this matter is taken care of immediately, and that the murderer is accounted by his/her actions. **_

_**Written by Earl Grey Williams, Queen Victoria's Butler**_

_**Dictated by Queen Victoria **_

Ciel closed the letter and hands the letter to Sebastian.

"Find all the prime suspects of this case and their alibis. You can do this within fifteen minutes right?" Sebastian bows to Ciel.

"Yes, my lord. But before I depart, I would like to warn the young master that we will have a visitor arriving within a few moments. Please be prepared for that particular guest." Sebastian smiled.

"Whatever. Just go find the people and come back quickly." Sebastian bowed once again and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Ciel relaxed at his chair, thinking about the case. He has heard rumors around the city when he visited a few days ago. This string of murders was already given a name by the citizens of London, the "Red Slasher", named because of the slash on every girl's back.

_Why is this case so similar to Jack the Ripper's?_ Ciel thought. But before he could come to a conclusion, a voice that gives Ciel goose bumps every time he hears it echoed through the hall.

"CCCIEEEEELLL!" The door of his study busted open and Elizabeth came rushing in.

_Dear God, save me!_ Ciel cried in his head, but it was already too late. Elizabeth's arm has found themselves around Ciel's neck and was hugging him tightly.

"Ciel! I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in TWO days! Oh, but no matter how many times I see you, you're still so cuuuute!" Elizabeth squeezed the life out of Ciel and pinched his cheeks like a grandmother to her grandchildren.

"Lizzie! Could you not…"

"Oh no, Ciel! You're wearing those boring, green, old clothes again! I knew I should have brought that extra clothing to dress up you and your servants! But since I'm here for a special reason, I completely forgot about making you look cuter!" Elizabeth wailed. Ciel managed to peel Elizabeth off of himself.

_A special reason? Lizzie only comes here to either dance with me, go out with me, or to remodel my house with "cute" things. What's her special reason then? _

"Then what's your "special reason" of coming here to see me?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, I have a friend who had always wanted to meet you, Ciel, so I brought her with me today! She's my best friend and also a distant relative. Corinne, come in." Elizabeth waved at the door. A girl who loomed at the door came out into the light.The girl was about his age, thirteen, and has large, icy blue eyes which, made Ciel shiver from staring into them, and long, waterfall-like honey gold hair that flowed down to almost her waist. The girl's dress was similar to Elizabeth's but was dark blue, which made an exquisite color contrast with her hair. Hanging from her neck down to her breast was an expensive gold locket. She has bangs on the right side of her face, while her bangs on the other side were pinned to the side of her head with a blue bobby pin.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. My name is Corinne _Loria_ _Odile_ Fosset. I have been waiting to meet the Earl for a very long time." Corinne said, smiling at Ciel and bowed. Elizabeth beamed at her friend and her fiancé.

"Oh Corinne, isn't Ciel cute. He's just like I told you right? Short, skinny, with a face like a doll's and has the world's most adorable blue eyes." Elizabeth looks at Ciel, her face sparkling with pride and happiness. Ciel was a little offended with the short part. Corinne chuckled and Ciel glared at her.

"What's so funny?" Ciel snapped, but he couldn't help blushing himself.

"Ha, it's nothing really. It's just that before I heard Lizzie's "description" of you, I heard many different versions of Earl Phantomhive. I know a certain man from Shanghai who said he was friends with you, Earl. The way he described you was: "He has either a sour or angry look on his face and has extremely high pride. He's very moody and is said to wear a pirate-like eye patch." And so I thought my dear friend Lizzie's fiancé was going to be an ill tempered, middle-aged man!" Corinne laughed.

_What exactly has Lau been telling everyone about me? _Ciel thought angrily.

"Well then good thing I told you somewhat what Ciel looks like before I brought you here, or else you definitely would've been surprise to see a cute little kid." Elizabeth said.

"Little was unnecessary!" Ciel grumbled.

"Oh, but Corinne, I've told you about Ciel quite a while ago. Why do you want to see him now?" Elizabeth asked, completely ignoring Ciel's comment. Corinne straightened her back.

"I do have a special reason why I wanted to see you today, Earl Phantomhive. You see, from what I have heard, the Phantomhive family has a job especially for them, hence the nickname "The Queen's Watchdog." I believe the Earl takes care of the problems of England that the Queen wants to dispose of, am I correct?"

"Yes, that is my job. I do dispose of tiny problems the Queen does not want to deal with herself."

"I came here today for the case that has caused quite an uprising in the city of London, the case of the Red Slasher. I would like to help the Earl in solving this particular case. Would you mind, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, to have a lady accompany him in his mission to find the Red Slasher?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, 2 chapters already in! I love the content of my story so far, so hopefully my dear readers are too! I would appreciate it if you review my story, so I can see what I can improve or continue writing! (*^o^*)**

* * *

><p>Ciel looked at Corinne with his face full of surprise.<p>

"Why would you…"

"Young master, I have returned with the list of suspects and their alibis." Sebastian appeared besides Ciel, holding one scroll.

"You're slow today. I asked that you return in fifteen minutes I believe?"

"Young master, I have completed my mission in fourteen minutes and fifty-nine seconds. I believe I am right on time?"

"Tch." Ciel takes the scroll, than glanced at both Corinne and Elizabeth. Corinne raised her eyebrows at Sebastian and turns a little pink around the cheeks.

"Lizzie, I promise I'll go out with you another day, but I have business to discuss right now. Do you mind leaving?" Ciel asked.

"What? But I wanted to…"

"Lizzie, now." Ciel said steadily, trying his best not to yell at his fiancée.

"But…" Ciel's sharp look cut Elizabeth off. "Fine. You promised though, ok? You PROMISED." Lizzie pulled Corinne with her out the door.

"Wait!" Ciel said. Lizzie whizzed back around happily.

"I can stay?"

"No, Lizzie. You leave. Corinne, you stay." Ciel said. Elizabeth looked upset and glanced at Corinne. Surprised, Corinne came back into the room and Lizzie closed the door with a slam. Ciel motions Sebastian.

"Young master, I shall go brew tea to serve our guest." Sebastian bowed and left the room. Corinne stared at Sebastian as he left the room.

"So you'll let me help you on this case?" Ciel ignored Corinne and continued to shuffle through his pile of paper. "I believe he's your butler? How did you just appear out of…?"

"I have already gathered some information on the prime suspects and their alibis of this case. But before I let you know any of the information, I would like to know the reason why you would be so generous to help me solve this case." Ciel crossed his arms, waiting for Corinne and she sat down in a chair in front of the Earl's.

"My father is the Count Fosset. He would always talk to me about current affairs, politics, etc. I really don't care much about anything that goes around London but it's this particular case that caught my eye. Because the death of each girl was…very similar to the way my elder sister was killed. Hearing from Lizzie talk about you all the time, I did my own little research of you from my uncle, the Marquee, and found out that not only are you the owner of the company Funtom, but also known as "The Queen's Watchdog"." Corinne said. Ciel nodded and reached for the scroll.

_That's odd. Usually, Sebastian has at least three scrolls full of suspects. Why just one today? _There was a knock on the door and Sebastian rolled in a cart with a pot, two cups, and a cake.

"Young master and the lady, I have brought Jackson's "Earl Grey" tea, which matches perfectly with the banoffee cake." Sebastian bows to Corinne.

"Good day, madam. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Phantomhive family." He smiled at Corinne, which made her flush bright red. Ciel chuckled at her expression.

"Um, well, my name is Corinne Fosset. Most servants would call me Countess Fosset, but I prefer Lady Corinne. Pleased to meet you." Corinne murmured turns her face away from Sebastian while he pours the tea and cuts a slice of cake.

"How unusual. Why call you Countess at such a young age?" Ciel asked.

"Just like yourself, Earl Phantomhive. My mother died when I was four, leaving the title for my eldest sister, Meg. But since she died as well, I inherited the title Countess, for being the eldest woman in the house." Corinne, bit her lip for a moment, but relaxed. "So Earl Phantomhive…"

"Call me Ciel. It'll be a nuisance for me to always hear you say "Earl Phantomhive" then just hearing my first name."

"Then, Ciel. Where is the list that you said you have? I wish to see it." Ciel hands her the scroll, but Corinne looked at it with confusion. She ripped off the seal of the scroll and it rolled out, showing tiny scripts of names and their alibis.

"But…that's not possible. Just a few minutes ago, you were having a conversation with your butler saying that he came back in about fifteen minutes with that scroll! You're saying that within fifteen minutes, he got all these names AND their alibis?" Corinne exclaimed.

"As Earl Phantomhive's butler, how could I not accomplish such small matter?" Sebastian smiled and placed the two plates and cups in front of Ciel and Corinne.

"Please enjoy. Young master, about the scroll I gave you, I could only find a limited amount of people. There are not a lot of suspects in this case yet." Sebastian said. Ciel sipped his tea and stood up.

"Sebastian, get the horse carriage ready. We're going into London to find some clues and give the Undertaker a visit. For the meantime, we'll stay at the house in London. (The one I absolutely hate.)"

"We're going to see the Undertaker?" Corinne asked, horrified.

"Yes, Lady Corinne. We need to know specifically what wounds are found on the bodies." Sebastian answered. Corinne took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Time to visit the dreaded Undertaker."

~In London~

"No matter how many times I see the front door of the Undertaker's place, I still get goose bumps." Corinne muttered under her breath. The three were standing just outside of the Undertaker's store. Already, a sinister feeling creeps onto Corinne. Placed on the side of the entrance was an old coffin, with spider webs and dust. The walls of the store were filled with cracks, as if the building will collapse any moment.

"I think we share equal feelings." Ciel replied and opened the door. "Undertaker? Are you in here?" The Undertaker's place matches his job perfectly. Coffins of all different sizes and shapes were scattered about, spider webs clinging from corners. Skulls and mysterious jars filled with things you don't want to know decorated the pitch black shelves. A tiny creak echoed through the room and Corinne shivered.

"He he. It's been awhile Earl. Though I knew you would visit me in one of these days. Kehehehe" There was another creak nearby and the cover of the coffin next to Corinne moved.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Corinne screeched and jumped, hiding behind Ciel and Sebastian.

"So, Earl, have you finally decided to feel what it's like to sleep inside one of my coffins? I have a custom made one just for you. Perfect in size and everything. He he he." The Undertaker crawled out of the coffin and slithers to Ciel.

"I'm not here to look for coffins or to play…" The Undertaker touched Ciel's lips to prevent him from talking and smiled.

"Just like any other time you would find me, I know what you want, Earl. Why else would you pay a visit to the poor Undertaker?" He reaches to touch Ciel's cheek when he noticed Corinne shrinking back.

"My, who do we have here? I haven't seen you in a veeery long time, Countess Fosset. When was the last time you paid me a visit? Ah, I remember now. Four years ago, when your family had your sister Meg buried wasn't it? How much a child can grow over a few years?" Corinne braved herself and stepped out from behind Ciel and Sebastian.

"Yes, very long time. I wouldn't want to visit you a second time if it wasn't for this case."

"Ouch. Well, this one here sure does not like me. Anyway, Earl, Countess, and butler, please take a seat. I will tell you the things you wish for me to tell you about the Red Slasher." Ciel and Corinne look around to find only coffins.

"Sit on the coffins?" Corinne whispered to Ciel.

"Uh…guess that's the only thing here we can sit on." The Undertaker creped around the room and grabbed a jar from one of the shelves.

"Well, the other day, I was cleaning the bodies of the young pretty girlies, when I found something very unusual."

"Something unusual?" Ciel asked, leaning forward.

"Yes, very unusual indeed. Ah, but Earl, this isn't the first time you've met me. You know the price of me giving you the information." The Undertaker smiled. Ciel motioned Sebastian, but the Undertaker held up his hand.

"Ah, but Earl, this one here has already made me laugh. A good one at that, but the Undertaker wants someone new. Perhaps the Earl himself can show me a "first rate laugh", then I shall be obliged to share some information." The Undertaker shifted to Corinne and placed his claw-like hands on her shoulder. "Or does the young Countess wish to do so instead?" Corinne moved uncomfortably around the coffin then stood up, making the Undertaker topple over.

"Fine then, it can't be helped. But you have to promise that if you laugh, you'll tell us _everything _we ask, ok?" Corinne said fiercely. The Undertaker sat down on one of the coffins.

"Of course, of course." The Undertaker said. Corinne turned to Sebastian and Ciel.

"You two, can you please step outside please? I hate other people witnessing this." Corinne shooed the two outside and slammed the door closed behind them.

"Her methods are much like yours huh, Sebastian." Ciel commented. Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"Let's see how long it would take Lady Corinne to make the Un…"

"GUUUUUUFUUUUUUUUGUUUUUFUUUUU!" The laugh of the Undertaker rang throughout the entire store and outside, so strong that the sign on his door and the decorative coffin all fell down.

"Uh…that was…fast." Ciel remarked, obviously frightened as he and a surprised Sebastian stepped back into the store. The Undertaker was on all fours, banging his fists on the floor and still laughing. The sleeve's of Corinne's dress was rolled up as if she has been doing something that would get her sleeves dirty like washing. Her face was glowing bright red from embarrassment.

"There. He should be able to tell us everything we ask now." She said, unrolling her sleeves and taking her seat back on the coffin like a lady. The Undertaker crawled on the floor, still chuckling.

"I am willing to tell you anything you want to know, gu hehehe" The Undertaker unscrewed the top of the lid of the jar he was holding and reached in, taking out a strawberry.

"First, care for a strawberry, my Countess and Earl?" He gives a strawberry to Ciel, Corinne, and then Sebastian. Sebastian examined the strawberry and frowned. Corinne herself looked at the strawberry and wrinkled her nose.

"Undertaker, why does this strawberry smell like blood?" Corinne asked, not eating the strawberry. The Undertaker takes out another strawberry and inhales the scent.

"You see, this was what I found unusual of the "guests" I cleaned. In all five of my "guests" I found a single strawberry wedged inside the wound on their back."

* * *

><p><strong><span>End of Chapter 2! Woooow, that was fast. If anyone wonders, or do not understand, Corinne is known as Countess Fosset because she is the eldest woman in her family. Just like Ciel, if Ciel's father was still alive, he wouldn't be called Earl. And to clear up any confusion once again, Corinne's older sister is called Meg. <span>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**OH YEAH! Three chapters in a WEEK! That's my record for updating! (Too bad not a lot of people are reading this story T.T) ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^ Please review! I really enjoy reading DarkdemonRaYven's reviews! A BIIIG THANK YOU TO YOU DarkdemonRaYven! Your comments encourage me to keep on writing! **_

* * *

><p>"Yes, my "guests" all have a strawberry wedged inside their wounds. And the strawberries you three are holding are the ones I found inside the bodies." The Undertaker chuckled and dropped his strawberry back into the jar. Corinne squealed and threw the berry away. The Undertaker caught it and motioned for Sebastian and Ciel to return theirs too. Ciel was turning a little pale and obediently returned the cursed berry.<p>

"Why in the world would the murderer place a _strawberry _inside a body?" Corinne shuddered.

"You never know. If a person is so corrupted that they would kill a person, which by itself already isn't normal." Ciel said. He got up and brushed his jacket.

"Thank you, Undertaker, for giving us this information. I think it's time for us to get going."

"Why so eager to leave, Earl? I still have one more striking detail to tell you. The fatal wound wasn't of blood lost from the cut on the guest's backs. The police were too ignorant to notice this, but there was another wound on the back of the girls. Looking at the wound, the killer probably stabbed the girl in the back first, which was the actually cause of death. The thrust was deep and pierced many internal organs. Just thought you should know." The Undertaker chuckled. "Ah, but knowing the Earl, you will certainly stop these murders from happening. This will also mean that I will have less "guests" in the days to come. Wish you luck in finding the murderer, Earl and Countess." Just like that, the Undertaker slipped back inside his coffin and closed the lid shut. Corinne looked at the coffin with disgust and turned away.

"Well, the Undertaker was sure helpful. All we know is that the murderer is blood-thirsty and has a thing for strawberries. And I actually thought that he would give us helpful advice." Corinne retarded.

"Actually, Lady Corinne, the Undertaker has given us very good advice." Sebastian takes out his pocket watch. "My, look at the time; it's already five-thirty in the afternoon. Young master, are we going to stay at the London house or the main house? I should go start preparing lunch." Ciel frowned at the bustling streets of London and shuddered.

"We're going back to the main house. No matter how convenient staying in London would be for us, I hate the crowds of people milling aimlessly in the city." Ciel noticed Corinne hanging back.

"Corinne, do you wish to join me for dinner? We can discuss further things afterwards." Ciel asked. Corinne looked weary for a while, then nods.

"I would love to, but I think it best if I go back home and… report to my father first. After hearing about young girls getting killed in London, he gets awfully protective of me." Corinne started to walk back down the street when Sebastian called after her.

"Lady Corinne, the young master wishes for you to stay at the Phantomhive house so it would easier to find you when things become necessary. The young master despises going into the city, so…"

"I understand. I will go ask my…father about this matter as well." Sebastian bowed to Corinne.

"Then the young master will await you for dinner." Sebastian makes his way back to the horse carriage.

"Young master, I have offered the request to Lady Corinne and she accepted."

"Good." Ciel crossed his legs. "Even right now, I do not completely believe Corinne's motive of working with us and I can't trust her. Sebastian, find out more information about Corinne to see if everything she said to us was true or not. Since it's just one person, I expect you to be done in two minutes and be back at the manor before I get home."

"Yes, my lord."

~Count Fosset's Manor~

Corinne walked up to her main doors, but doesn't want to enter, fearing her father. But before she could decide whether or not to go in, the door busted open and Corinne's maid, Maria, came rushing out and crashed into Corinne.

"Oh my goodness, I'm very so… MY LADY!" Maria cried and hugged Corinne tightly.

"Maria, what's going on? Did Father get worse?" Corinne asked. Maria cringed onto Corinne's arms. Maria's chocolate brown hair that was always tied in a tight bun was hanging loose, her hair flying everywhere. Her crisp white apron was stained with coffee, tea, and many other things Corinne couldn't tell apart.

"Oh my lady, it's terrible! Master is way beyond our control! (Which there are only three of us…?) He keeps saying that he saw the late Lady Magdala and wants to talk to her!" Maria cried.

"He now wants to see Sister Meg? Just two days ago, he claimed to have seen my dead mother and now this. I can't even leave his side for a day or two. Don't worry Maria. You can tell the other servants to take a rest back at their rooms. I'll take care of the rest. But I should warn you that I will not be coming back here for the rest of the week."

"What? Nooooo, my lady, we need you! Without you, we servants can't calm the master!"

"I know it is terrible timing, but I finally got a lead to Meg's death. It's my closet after three years! I'll have to leave in a few minutes, but for the meantime, I'll deal with father." Corinne sighed and hushed Maria back inside the house.

~Phantomhive Manor~

"Sebastian, did you get the information we need?" Ciel asked. Sebastian was holding a few sheets of paper and nodded.

"Since Corinne is from a noble family, not much information was found. But something we do know is that everything Corinne told us…was true. Corinne _Loria Odile _Fosset was born on March 17th, 1876. Her mother, Chartreuse, was believed to have died a few hours after Corinne's birth. Corinne indeed have an elder sister named Magdala, but widely known as Meg. Meg has been hospitalized since she was ten years old and was finally allowed to leave at age thirteen. But two days after leaving the Royal London Hospital, Meg's body was found in one of the alleys in London, killed by the same method the Red Slasher uses. There is also a rumor going around the city that the Count has gone mad a year after Meg's death, but no one is sure." Sebastian finished reading off his papers and took off his glasses.

"Hm, so everything Corinne has told us so far was all true? It would be interesting to listen to Corinne herself explain more in detail, which was also why I invited her over. Is the guest room and dinner guest ready Sebastian?"

"Yes, everything is in place. Now all is left for Lady Corinne to arrive. I shall ask the other servants to wait at the front door to welcome our guest, along with myself, and show her Phantomhive's hospitality." Sebastian left Ciel in the study room and went in search of the three slackers. As he expected, Mey-Rin, Finni, and Bard were all sitting in the servant's quarters, doing absolutely nothing. As soon as the three saw Sebastian, they stood up as one in attention.

"Now, we will have a guest arriving in a few moments and I want all of us to stand outside the door to welcome our visitor. She has been in the manor just today, but we haven't properly introduced ourselves." Mey-Rin, Finni, and Bard all saluted and marched to the front door. Perfect timing, because a carriage was being pulled through the road towards the Phantomhive manor just as the four stepped outside. As the carriage pulled to a stop, Sebastian opened the door and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, Lady Corinne." Sebastian said. The other three chimed in the background when Finni gasped.

"Wooow! You're pretty, my lady! Just like a doll. I mean, I saw you a little earlier today, but never really noticed how you looked!" Mey-Rin and Bard nodded in agreement.

"Ah…thank you." Corinne said and blushed.

"In order yo perfectly maintain this vast mansion, an enormous amount of capapble servants such as a house steward, a butler, a gardener, a chef and a maid are necessary." The three pointed to themselves when Sebastian mentioned their jobs. Tanaka-san sat quietly on the pavement sipping tea. "**But**… Sadly, this household doesn't have anyone but a butler. (Since I take care of everything.) " Finni, Bard, and Mey-Rin had their mouths wide open and in disbelief.

"Um, then my I ask who are the people standing behind you?" Corinne pointed to the three shocked servants.

"THE MAID!"

"THE CHEF!"

"AND THE GARDENER!"

"HO HO HO!"

"Ah, I was just kidding. Yes, Mey-Rin here is the maid, Bard the chef, Finni the gardener, and Tanaka-san the house steward." Sebastian laughed.

"Not funny Sebastian." Bard warned.

"Uh…my lady? May I come out now?" A small, weak voice called from the carriage and a woman stepped out, holding a case. Well, more like a girl because she looked no more than eighteen. The girl was wearing a fancy maid uniform and has her hair tied in a bun.

"Oh, Sebastian, this is Maria, my maid from home. Since my house has…erm…some difficulties right now, do you mind if my maid stays here with me?" Sebastian looked at Maria and smiled at her.

"Of course. I don't think the young master would mind harboring another." Sebastian took out his pocket watch. "Since you have arrived, Lady Corinne, I shall go prepare us dinner. Mey-Rin, lead our guests to the dining room please."

"Ah, this way please…Lady Corinne?" Mey-Rin adjusted her glasses and led the pair into the dining room.

"Oh my, is dining room is quite exquisite! My lady, maybe we should decorate ours the same way too." Maria said as they took a seat. Ciel came in and nodded at Corinne, taking his seat at the end of the table. Sebastian rolled in a cart filled with food and placed it in front of Ciel, Corinne, then Maria.

"Our first dish is roast pork with pease pudding and roasted apples on the sides." Ciel picked at the food, and then turned his attention to Corinne.

"Corinne, this might seem offensive to you, but I asked Sebastian to do a little research on your family and yourself."

"Ah, I knew you wouldn't be able to trust me whole-heartily unless you know every little detail about me. What did you find out then?" Corinne asked, acting carefree. Maria nearly choked on her pudding and looked at Corinne, but Corinne shook her head.

"Well, according to Sebastian, your mother, Chartreuse, died within hours after your birth. Your sister Meg was hospitalized since she was ten because of a certain sickness…" Ciel stopped and noticed Corinne was tensing herself up, while the maid Maria seemed nervous.

"Yes, my sister had an illness called Nasopharyngeal Cancer, and it was because of that illness that my loving sister Meg became obsessed with death."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>DA DA DA DA DON! Why is Meg obsessed with death? The story continues in chapter 4 <span>_**


	4. Corinne's past

**_This chapter is all about Corinne's past with Meg, her beloved older sister. I'm going on vacation so iwon't be able to update in a while. I'll try to update as fast as possible, but my vacation is kinda long...Enjoy the memory of Corinne. _**

* * *

><p>"That's how my sister Meg became obsessed with death." Ciel looked at Corinne, and she bit her lip, remembering what happened 7 years ago, the first year Meg was hospitalized.<p>

~Corinne's memory, 7 years ago, Royal London Hospital~

_A six year old Corinne carried a basket filled with strawberries, her sister's favorite, to the hospital. Corinne lugged it all the way to the hospital by herself, without any of the servant's help, which was saying a lot for a girl in a noble family. Not that any servant would want to help her, because her father ordered that no one is allowed to visit Meg in the hospital for they will be punished severely. Corinne would sneak out of the house to visit her sister each day when her father is busiest. The Count had sent Meg to the hospital because he no longer wanted to be scared, scared for Meg that she was going to die, tired of the doctor's predictions and simply casted Meg away to a place where he wouldn't have to face her each day, the hospital. _

_ As Corinne was about to enter Meg's room, she heard voices and stopped her tracks._

_ "Meg-chan, you haven't eaten your meals again! If you keep this up, you'll never…"_

_ "It doesn't matter! No matter what I do, I won't get any better than I am right now. Perhaps I don't even want to get better, and since I won't it doesn't matter if I don't eat." Meg replied to the nurse. Corinne gasped and ran into the room jumped onto Meg's bed and hugged her tightly._

_ "Don't say that Sister! You'll get better, I know it!"Corinne screamed. The nurse shook her head and left the two sisters by themselves._

_ "Well, I'm going to check on you later Meg-chan. Please eat something once I come back." Meg stuck her tongue out at the nurse and pushed the tray of hospital food away from her. _

_ "It's the truth though, Corinne. I rather like my predicament; it's quite tragic and beautiful isn't it? To live or to die, it's so simple that it's not even a question. Death is so luscious and seductive, a sweet fruit that can only be tasted once in a lifetime. Tempted by that, how could anyone choose something else? I would like to take that fatal bite." Meg said, looking out the window. She turned back to Corinne and patted her hair. "I am waiting for a black angel or even a shinigami to peck at my life, little by little, slowly taking my soul away as the doctors expected." Corinne held back her tears and ran up to the window. Slamming the window shut, she faced Meg. _

_ "Why do you always say these things Meg? You weren't like this before…"But Magdala ignored her sister._

_ "The doctors said I would die at age five. Unfortunately, I didn't, and then they said I would die at age seven, then ten. Because of those predictions, Father doesn't even want to see me anymore, leaving me in this cursed place. He never visits, he doesn't call, and he doesn't even want to have a broken daughter like me. He probably thinks its better I died quickly so he wouldn't have to deal with me completely."_

"_No…"_

"_But I don't mind. As long as I'm allowed to die soon, then I'm ok." Meg gently pushed Corinne off her lap and walked to the window to open it again. A soft breeze blew in, making Meg's jet black hair fly in ripples. At that moment, Corinne thought that her sister looked so much a beautiful angel who was ready to take flight. "Corinne, when I die, I don't want to be buried in a graveyard. If I'm buried, then I won't be able to fly like an angel." Meg went on her knees on the hard cold floor and held Corinne's hand. "Promise me Corinne, when I die, I want my soul to travel the world. For me, this little hospital room is my world, but I know there's so much more outside. Promise me my soul will travel to those faraway places that I will never get to go." Corinne opened her mouth to say something then closed it and sighed. Clutching her sister's hand as if it was Meg's life depended on it, Corinne said._

_ "I promise I'll take you around the world, Meg." _

_Two years passed and Meg was finally let out of the hospital. The doctors all claimed that her illness will never longer threaten her life again, yet she had to go back to the hospital for weekly checkups. The Count and Corinne were waiting at the front of the hospital and Meg came out, wearing a new dress that the Count had bought and a fancy mini hat that Corinne had made. But the most important thing was that Meg no longer wishes for death, for she is given a chance at life. _

_ "Oh Meg! I'm so happy that you're out of the hospital! We can play games out home, or you can read to me, or, or…"_

_ "Corinne relax, bebe. We have lots of time to spend together at home." Meg smiled and patted Corinne's head. The Count coughed and smiled at Meg._

_ "I'm very glad and happy that you're finally let out of the hospital Meg. I had the maids clean out your room and it's been ready for you to come back." Meg grinned at the Count._

_ "Really father? Thank you!" Meg said happily. The family of three were as happy as ever, but who would've known that two days after that happy day, would disaster strike. _

_ "Magdala, there's a letter for you." The Count said and handed Meg an envelope. Corinne looked from behind Meg's back at the letter._

_ "Who's it from?"_

_ "Oh, it's from Emeralda. She invited a couple of our friends to her house for a welcome party for me." Meg said with a smile, placing the letter back into the envelope. "Father, can I go?" Meg asked happily._

_ "Of course you can! You haven't seen these friends in two years right? Go have some fun." That day of the party, Meg and Corinne were in Meg's room, getting ready. Meg was wearing a beautiful dress of pink with matching heels and neck ribbon._

_ "Here Meg, wear this." Corinne handed Meg a beautiful headband with real roses pinned to it. A magenta mini hat was attached to the headband that went well with Meg's dress."_

_ "Thank you Corinne. How beautiful! Did you make this yourself?"_

_ "Yes. The roses are handpicked by me too, from our garden outside. Hope you enjoy your party Sister." Meg gave Corinne the last kiss on the cheek, the last smile, and left the house. Little did Corinne know that that was the last time she would hear Meg's voice, Meg's smile and Meg's kiss. About four hours later, the Count and Corinne arrived at Emeralda's mansion to pick up Meg._

_ "Meg? Well, Meg and Anne went into the city to buy a cake about half an hour ago. We're afraid that something happened to them…" The Count ran off into the city of London and Corinne went after her father. They searched all the bakeries in the city and none of them said they saw Meg nor Anne. The Count became desperate and sent Corinne to look at the other side o town. As Meg ran through the streets, she noticed a crowd had formed around a tiny alleyway. _

_ "It's so sad. That girl is so young and probably has so much potential."_

_ "Yes. Even if the dress is in tatters, I can tell she's from a noble family. How sad." Meg's heart sped up in panic and fright as she made her way near the crowd._

_**Please, don't let it be Meg.**__ Corinne thought as she squeezed through the crowd. The first thing she saw was blood. Blood was spilled everywhere and the stink of a corpse was so terrible that Corinne's eyes welled up. She pushed her way through the people until she was standing right at the foot of the body and she gasped. The body was mutilated, hacked in different places that were too gruesome for Corinne to see. She was about to turn away from the mutilated body when something caught her eyes. The face was in tatters as well, so there was so way to tell who the person was except the fact that she was a girl. The dress was ripped to the corset and was soaked red with blood, with innards spilling from the cut in the stomach. But the thing that caught Corinne's eyes was the head. The girl had jet black hair and was wearing a headband. The headband with the roses and the mini hat that Corinne had made especially for her beloved sister Meg. She gasped and kneeled down on the bloody floor, not caring that her dress was slowly getting soaked by the blood leaking from the body. Meg scanned the body and noticed on the girl's arm (Corinne doesn't believe that the corpse is Meg's yet.) was the red birthmark. Meg's birthmark. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yep, so that's it for this chapter. Whoa, it's been only a week and four chapters are out...that impressive for me. As I mentioned before, I'll try to update during my vacation, 'cuz I'm allowed to bring my laptop with me ^^<em>**


	5. The Beautiful Robin

**_Finally! I managed to write a few sentences during my vacation and finished chapter 5! This chapter is a short and choppy one, since I didn't really had that much time to work on it. Thanks again for those who review because it makes my day to know at least someone is reading my hard work. ;D _**

* * *

><p><em>Corinne couldn't comprehend what were in front her eyes and the truth. Because she doesn't want it to be Meg, but everything single evidence proved it to be. After a few minutes, the police surrounded the scene and the Count was called. It was a disaster for him. Meg's death was like salt on a wound when he rejoiced so happily when Meg was allowed out of the hospital. After Meg's corpse was given to the Undertaker, the family of now two went back to the manor to grief. But it wasn't until a few months after that the Count went insane. One day, when the Count was out to discuss business in the city, he swore he saw the dead Meg walk the streets. He came running back, screaming in happiness that his lovely daughter was back. After that day, he would shuffle around the manor, talking to his dead wife and daughter, which was the air or one of the maids. Soon, almost all the family servants left the mad Count, leaving only a handful to deal with the insane.<em>

~Phantomhive Manor~

As Corinne finished retelling her past, Ciel nodded.

"So is that why you were so eager to help me with this case? Because it was so similar to your sister's murder?"

"Of course! I haven't gotten a lead in her case for years! This is my closet to her murder that I've ever gotten and I definitely won't let this slip away from my fingers." Corinne said.

"So how will we get a start? All the suspects on our list have flawless alibis."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I already have an idea of what to do. But knowing your situation with the living in London, I don't think you'll…"

"If it is going to help with solving the case, then I'll do what is needed." Ciel said. But looking at the face Corinne was making, it scared him a little. The smile that Corinne was making reflected on mischief and that made Ciel a little worried.

"Lau told me a very interesting story about you Ciel, which gave me an excellent idea. I noticed something similar between all the girls that were killed and that were their ages. All the girls were around twelve and thirteen, and that's our age too right? So I was thinking if we walked around London all day, of course near the darkest alleys, then we might lure out the murderer. I've heard what a fighter your butler Sebastian is, so he'll help us catch the murderer red handed." Corinne said, crossing her arms.

"Excellent plan, except there's one flaw. What do you mean "us"? I'm a boy and the murderer only kills girls…" Ciel faltered because Corinne was making that smile again and he knew exactly what she was going to say next, and it was his worst nightmare.

"You'll dress up as a girl as well Ciel. I've heard that you make a beautiful Robin."

~Phantomhive Manor: London~

"Young master, is it in?"

"Yes." Ciel grumbled.

"Does it pinch or hurt?"

"Of course it does! I feel bad for women, having to go through this."

"Oh, it looks like we're going to need a different shoe size then." Sebastian sighed. He took the heel off Ciel's feet and looked for a different pair. "I was certain that these were pair you wore the last time…Maybe I was wrong then." Ciel was dressed in a beautiful baby pink dress and matching hat with roses lining the rim. The tailor Nina made this dress especially for Ciel when he went to the Viscount's ball. Sebastian held up a pair of heels and laid them out in front of Ciel.

"Try these. They should fit perfectly now." Sebastian held Ciel's feet and slipped on the shoes. He winced, prepared for the pinch, but it didn't come.

"These don't hurt as much."

"That's good then. They will in a few moments when you start walking." Someone knocked on the door and Sebastian opened it. Corinne walked in and gasped, gapping at Ciel.

"You…you look gorgeous! If I didn't know it was you in here, I wouldn't have dreamed it would be you Ciel!" Ciel blushed and looked at his dress. He pulled at his neck ribbon a little and made a choking noise.

"How do you breathe in a corset without throwing up your innards? I feel bad for you girls, walking in these heels and tight corsets."

"Well, we're used to it. You're going to get used to it too Ciel, because you'll be dressed like this for most of our days in London." Corinne said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Yes, until we find the murderer. Until then, you'll get used to the corset ad heels. I mean, at home, you can change of course, because only Sebastian, me and other the people who know you would be there. But when we're in the streets, you'll be known as Robin. Hope we don't see the Viscount." Corinne said. "So, when on the streets, Sebastian will be Ciel's private tutor like from before. Ciel will be my cousin visiting London. Good enough?" Sebastian bowed to Corinne and Ciel sighed.

"Looks like I won't be able to disagree with this right?"

"We've got no choice Ciel. I can't think of any other ideas other than this."

"But what if one of us really does get killed?"

"That's not going to happen." Corinne gives Sebastian a glance and nodded towards him. "From what I've heard, Sebastian will do anything to keep you alive. As long as Sebastian's here, then you're safe." Corinne said. But Ciel wasn't convinced because something was missing here.

"What about you Corinne? You keep saying Sebastian is going to keep me safe, but what about you?"

"Well then, I'll just have to stick with my dear cousin right?" Corinne said, but she wasn't looking directly at Ciel. Before Ciel could ask anything else, Maria came holding Corinne's little purse.

"My lady, are we ready to go out now? I've prepared your purse already." Maria handed Corinne her purse and she motioned to Ciel.

"Maria, from now on, she would be known as Robin ok? Call her my lady as well." To Sebastian and Ciel's surprise, Maria with her happy-go-lucky attitudes and behaviors, bowed a Sebastian-like bow and said.

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 5. Woooow, this was a really short chapter...Well, i never got time to really write, so it's good for someone who's on vacation. I'm still on vaca, so i won't be able to update in at least a week or so. Hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 5 ^o^<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I had sooo much fun writing this chapter! ^^ I've always loved Maria and Corinne, and this chapter made it super fun to write about them. I also like writing about Ciel as Robin. I laugh everytime I do girly stuff with him. Hope you have fun reading as much as I had with writing! Thank you again for those who review, because I really appreciate it and it's fun reading your comments! (*^o^*)**_

* * *

><p>"Ciel, walk in tiny steps, more lady-like." Corinne whispered. Ciel and Corinne were walking around the shops in London, with Sebastian and Maria by their sides. Ciel kept tripping head over heels in his shoes and dress, having Sebastian hold him up every time.<p>

"How am I supposed to walk for hours in this…this dress? The weather is hot today and I don't feel like walking. Sebastian!" Ciel ordered. But instead of him wanting Sebastian to have a horse-drawn carriage appear, he held a lacy, pink umbrella over Ciel.

"My lady, here is your umbrella." Sebastian said holding the umbrella out to Ciel. Ciel gave Sebastian the "I'll kill you later" glare and continued walking.

"Oh look Robin! Look at these heels! Aren't they so cuuuute?" Corinne squealed, pulling Ciel towards a store front. Ciel nodded in pretense and smiled, pitching his voice higher, more girl-like.

"Ah…yes. They are very cute and match your dress."

" Hmmm, no, I don't think they match me. They would look so much cuter on you Cie…I mean Robin!" Ciel looked at Corinne with shock as she pulled him into the girly, shop filled with ribbons, dresses, and heels, Ciel's worst nightmare. Sebastian held back his laughter and nodded at Ciel.

"My lady, have fun with Lady Corinne inside the store. I will _gladly, very happily, _stand outside waiting for you." He smiled. Maria fidgeted around Sebastian and looked wearily at Corinne.

"Ah, my lady, should I…"

"Wait outside with Sebastian Maria." Corinne shooed Maria to stand beside Sebastian and pulled Ciel into the shop. Maria stood uncomfortably near Sebastian and looked away.

"M…Mr. Sebastian, I'm very sorry about my lady. She…she made your master dress up as a girl…v…very sorry. Maybe…maybe my lady and I should move away from your manor in London. I mean, since you're already in London, I thought it best that…." Maria cried, bowing up and down.

"Yes, please move away." Maria looked up in shock to see Sebastian looking straight into her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean." Sebastian said.

"OOOOHHH Sebas~chan! What are you doing with another woman?" A voice cried. Sebastian froze, knowing exactly the owner of that voice. A flash of long red hair swooshed near the roof of one of the stores and the world's most _annoying _reaper appeared in front of their eyes.

"Shinigami Grell Sutcliffe is here, DEATH!" Grell blew a kiss to Sebastian, but he dodged it. "Oh Sebas~chan, you betrayed me, being with that woman! I want to kill her so badly because you're MINE! She's going to be at the top of my To-Die-List!" He gave a fit like a little girl's and glared at Maria. "Why, why does she have to be an…"

"Sebastian! Maria! We're done shopping! Maria look! Look at this neck ribbon! Isn't it so cute?" Corinne sang as she and Ciel came out of the store. Corinne was holding up a pink neck ribbon with a cute white bow on the side. Her arms were linked with Ciel's whose face was as red as a tomato. "Uh…who is that man? Do you know him Maria, because he's glaring at you." Corinne asked, staring at the still-pouting shinigami.

"How rude, who are you calling a man? I am obviously a lady!" Grell cried, shaking his body. He attached himself onto Sebastian's arm, who was desperately trying to shake him off.

"My lady, I don't really know him, but…ah, never mind. Wasn't there a store you wanted to see over there somewhere? I'll go with you." Maria said with a smile.

"Oh yes! I wanted to see that shop since forever! Go with me Maria!" Corinne pulled Maria off into the bustling crowds when she turned around. "Sebastian, take Robin to somewhere _perfect for girls_ and shop until you get something, ok?" Corinne smirked at Ciel and left with Maria.

"What do you mean _perfect for girls?"_ Ciel screamed.

"Young lady, you mustn't yell in the streets. Very bad manners and not lady like." Sebastian said, adjusting his reading glasses.

"Sebas~chan, why do you always have girls near you? Who is this wrench?" Grell asked, poking Ciel in the cheeks.

"It's me, you idiotic Shinigami." Ciel said. Grell pushed his glasses closer to his face and examined Ciel.

"You're Ciel Phantomhive? HAH! I didn't recognize you there. Good, good. So besides that…that an…"

"Maria has nothing to do with me." Sebastian interrupted. Grell looked at Sebastian with watery-eyes.

"Nothing to do with you? Are you sure? Positive?"

"Yes. We were simply waiting for our young mistresses outside the store. Please don't get anyone else involved in your…"

"OH YES!" Grell said and hugged Sebastian. "Sebas~chan is still miiiiine!" He sang. Sebastian shook his head and was about to gently push Grell away when he heard a piercing scream.

"M…Mr SEBASTIAN!" Maria cried, running head over heels, pushing through the crowds. "I…it's the young lady! Lady Corinne is gone!" Maria stopped in front of Sebastian and took several deep breathes.

"But you were just with Corinne a few seconds ago. How can you lose her in such a short time?" Ciel asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"I…We were going to that store over there and the young lady suddenly disappeared when…when we walked near an alley…" Maria said, suddenly realizing the possible truth. Tears spilled from her eyes and she wept. "Oh no! My lady! Where are you?" Maria sprinted back off into the streets in search of her mistress. Ciel breathed heavily, thinking of a plan.

"Sebastian, we have to look for Corinne too. I'm afraid if we don't hurry, she might've already…"

"Young master, I will safely deliver Lady Corinne to safety. Grell, I don't have time to entertain you right now." Sebastian picked Ciel up and disappeared in a swoosh.

Corinne's hands were tied behind her back and blood trickled down her mouth. Her neck ribbon was torn and was probably somewhere down the alley where she was kidnapped. At least ten thugs, all with a city stink and held knives or broken glass beer bottles were slinking around her and snickering. One of the closets thugs placed his dagger under Corinne's chin to lift her head up.

"Well, well, what do we have here? How much money would you get us if we sold you heh?" The thug laughed and kicked Corinne in the guts. She doubled over and coughed, spewing blood all over the dirty city ground. "We'll have loads of fun with you pretty. Just you wait."

"Young master, look at this." Sebastian said, holding up a piece of cloth. Ciel took it in his hands and recognized it right away. It was Corinne's new neck ribbon, the one she just bought from the store. It looked like with was ripped and there were blood stains on it.

"Sebastian, you think you can pin point Corinne's location right now?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian scooped Ciel up into his arms and flew away from the alley. "I caught her scent a little while back, so I think I have a clue where she is. To what I smell and think, it wasn't the Red Slasher who caught her, just some random city thug."

"Thank goodness." Ciel sighed in relief.

"But even if the Red Slasher _did _catch Lady Corinne, she still wouldn't die." Sebastian mused.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, her maid won't let her die that easily." Sebastian arrived at an old, abandoned ware house at the edge of London.

"Sebastian, is Corinne in here?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, but it looks like someone else beat us to here." Sebastian said, pointing at a figure at the door. It was Maria, opening the door to the front door.

The thugs were drinking beer and were rejoicing after their catch of Corinne. Suddenly, the door of the warehouse burst open and Maria was standing at the door, her eyes still wide in fright. The thugs armed themselves with their weapons and snarled.

"Um…uh…I…I came here to…to get my mistress." Maria muttered. Her voice was quavering and she nervously clutched her skirt. The thugs looked at each other and laughed as if this was the funniest joke they've ever heard.

"Look at this babe! She looks no more than twenty at least. We got two catches today, lucky for us." One of the thugs whistled. He walked close to Maria and brushed her arm. Maria jerked away from him and backed away, but the door was secured by other gangsters.

"Wh…what do you want? I…I have to pick up my mistress…I promised the lady that I would buy…buy her a new headband…" Tears welled up in Maria's eyes again and she knelt on her knees, bowing to the gang. "Please…I'm begging you. Please repent now. If you do, your sins will be forgiven and erased. Release my mistress, I'm begging you." Maria pleaded on the ground. A gangster with a strong smelling scent and shriveled hair came forward and knelt down.

"It's ok; we'll release your mistress. We just caught her for fun." He said soothingly. Maria looked up in happiness when the thug grinned and kicked Maria on her head, making her bun knock loose, and her hair went flying everywhere.

"HA! Like hell we would. She's one of a kind that girl, we'll definitely pounds out of her." The thug kicked Maria again, this time, hard on her forehead, making Maria whip her head backwards.

"MARIA!" Corinne screamed. She helplessly struggled against her restraints, but the ropes cut into her arms instead. "No…Maria…" The guy who kicked Maria was laughing hysterically, and placed his foot on Maria's body. He grinned and was about to take a swig out of his beer bottle when he suddenly writhed in pain on the ground, off of Maria. He jerked around in pain, than stopped. The other thugs froze and went over to their ally.

"Hey Sam, get up. Not funny Sam, get up!" One of the guys said. He turned Sam over and screamed like a little girl. All over the front of Sam's body was stabbed with white feathers. The feathers were like knives, blood spilling where ever the feathers pierced.

"Wh…what is this taboo? How did this happen to same in just a few seconds?" The others cried. They all took out their knives, guns, etc. and was aiming at Maria who was lying on the warehouse floor.

"I told that man if he wanted to repent his sins, but unfortunately, he denied my last offering to him. I am already different from the rest of my kind, giving those who are dirty or broken a second chance. My brethrens will surely kill you all without giving you any chance at all. So I will ask you all once more give you the last offering. Will you be willing to repent your sins and let me erase it?" Maria asked, slowly rising from the floor. Her chocolate brown hair was now sleek silvery white and was wearing a beautiful flowing white dress with a kiss of purple and a touch of light blue. Behind her was a pair of crisp, snow white wings that extended eighteen feet across her back. The thugs all backed away and screamed in fright as they wielded their weapons in front of them.

"An…an angel? But…but you…you're just a maid?" One of the gangsters said in surprise.

"Who said an angel can't be a maid?" Corinne smirked.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Who would've thought that Maria was an angel? I wanted her to be a demon, but decided I wanted to do something new and extreme: Angel Maid. But Maria isn't going to be like AngelaAsh. A different angel that's going to be called the Angelic Demon. Looking forward on writing about the "Angelic Demon" and her mistress, Corinne. :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**YAY! Back from my vacation! Now, I can finally spend more time on writing fanfics. So happy (*^o^*) I haven't been updating because of my vacation, but I could probably go back to my normal groove soon. Hope you like this chapter! :D**_

* * *

><p>"I am the lady's most loyal servant, her pet, if you must call me that. She is free to use me whenever she pleases, beat me to pulp if it will ease her heart. Whatever the lady orders, I will follow obediently without complaint. I am not bound to her by contract, but I will answer to her calls, her orders, and does she says." Maria glared at all the gangsters in the warehouse as if she was checking out the prey.<p>

"D…dude, there's no such things as angels' right? This one's just pretending…I mean…she can't be a real…" A thug muttered. But he started backing off when Maria walked closer to them.

"You are lucky that I am not like my brethren, those who are obsessed with eliminating the dirty and the not-perfect. I will not kill that easily. But if someone is to taint my perfect, purified mistress with their filthy hands which had done many sinful things, I will most certainly kill them." Maria said calmly and a wave of white feathers shot out of her wing and aimed themselves at the thugs. Within seconds, all the thugs were down on the ground, dead.

"Maria, you didn't need to go into angel form. You could've easily killed them without turning into an angel." Corinne said. Maria pointed to the ropes bounding Corinne and it snaps. Corinne shook the rope off and stretched.

"I thought they would've agreed to be purified or begged for mercy. Then I would've gladly purified them. Well, this is what sinners get if they dare go against an angel." Maria picked Corinne up like how Sebastian does to Ciel and flew out of the warehouse. "Oh, I almost forgot! To eliminate the dirty and the not-perfect, I must destroy any trace of sin remaining from the scene." Maria gently placed Corinne on the soft grass outside of the warehouse and pulled out a single white feather from the folds of her skirts. She blew at the feather and at least a thousand more feathers blew out and covered the warehouse. When the warehouse was completely covered, Maria snapped her fingers and the feathers flew away, revealing nothing. Everything, the corpses, the warehouse itself, was nowhere to be seen, as if it never existed. Maria scooped Corinne up in her arms when Sebastian and Ciel emerged like a shadow from the nearby forest.

"Who would've known that the kind, happy-go-lucky Maria would be an angel?" Sebastian mused.

"You knew what I was didn't you? You and that shinigami both. That's why you decided to make a joke of it back at that store." Maria said. Ciel's eyes were wide, but if he was shocked, he didn't show it except his eyes.

"Sebastian, stop wasting my time by standing out here in the middle of nowhere. Go back to the manor in London and treat Corinne's wounds once we get there ok?"

"Ciel, even though my maid is an angel, you'll still let us stay at your house?" Corinne asked bewildered.

"You still have to help me find the Red Slasher right? I don't care if your maid is an angel, a demon, or a shinigami as long as she doesn't cause our job to be any slower than it is right now. Besides, I think I can handle hosting an angel when I've dealt with a worse species before." Ciel said, looking at Sebastian. "Let's go home." Sebastian nodded and carried Ciel away. Maria followed, flapping her white wings in the direction of Ciel's house.

"SEBATIAN'S A WHAT?" Corinne screamed, backing away from the smiling butler. Ciel was dressed in his normal clothes again, no longer needing to wear a lady's dress in his own house.

"Be quiet Corinne. I told you just because Maria probably knows already and that you'll find out sooner or later. No one in this house or anyone else knows of this so please keep quiet." Ciel snapped. Sebastian, Ciel, Maria, and Corinne were sitting in the living room of the house, around the fireplace. Maria wrinkled her nose at Sebastian and turned her head away from him.

"Oh I thought something was wrong with him from the beginning. He was filled with sin, everything about him is tainted. That heavenly smile of his is pure, yes, but I can see through that. Even you, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, is tainted by that…that demon's sin. Despicable." Maria said.

"Wait, if Sebastian is a demon and he's your butler, then…" Corinne gasped and looked at Sebastian, then Ciel. "You made a faustic contract with a demon?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to yell demon so loud in this house? None of the servants in the house knows of this and neither should you! The only reason I told you is because Maria is also someone…supernatural, and thought that you ought to know. So please, don't tell anyone, especially Lizzie, ok?" Ciel lectured. Sebastian poured tea into Ciel's cup, Corinne's, than Maria's. Maria turned away the tea and gave Sebastian a dirty look.

"No thanks. I don't want anything so…so un-pure. I can't believe I actually ate the food that a demon made. Oh, I can already feel that I'm tainted." Maria whined. Sebastian looked pleasingly at Maria which gave her the shivers.

"Then I must ask, Corinne, how did you get an angel to work for you? Angels are hard-cored creatures who hate man-kind because they are "not perfect"." Maria shot a death glare at Sebastian and stood up angrily.

"Excuse me Mr. Demon, but as I believe, not all angels hate humans. Well, maybe it's just me, but still. I'm not obsessed with eliminating humans just because they're "dirty". Nope, that's not me." Maria said.

"It was two months after Meg's death and my father's insanity. It was awful for me, just like losing my entire family. Not only had I lost my sister, but a father as well, because my father was in someplace too far for me to reach. Maria appeared inside my house one day falling from the heavens. She offered to rewrite my past so that my entire family was back: Mother and Meg never died, and father wasn't mad. But I refused because I know the past is the past, so I decided it was better for things to stay the way they are." Corinne explained. Maria looked admiring at her with her gleaming angelic eyes.

"I was surprised that my lady refused my offer. With her life as…as ruined as it is already, I thought she would say yes. But she said no and that sparked my interest and respect for her. At that moment, I decided that instead of rewriting her past, which actually would do harm to her instead of good, I will help her as much as I possibly can." Maria looked at Corinne with much love.

"Well, now that we've had a little chat about ourselves, let's get back to business."Ciel said looking bored, as if knowing Maria was an angel was nothing special and that two other people know Sebastian was a demon was no different in his life. "While we were in London and you were…preoccupied with something else, I found this in one of the newsstands." Ciel handed Corinne a newspaper. On the title page, popping out of the entire paper was the headline: **The Red Slasher Strikes Again: Young Girl Found Died in Alley. **

"Look at this part of the article: According to the police, the girl died in approximately midnight last night. The body was found around six o'clock a.m. this morning." Ciel pointed to a part of the article and circled it with a red pen.

"Do you think if we stay in London, we'll eventually catch the killer?"

"Yes, and I hate to admit it, but if we keep walking around London, the killer might catch us one day. Sebastian will have to stick right next to me, and Maria has to stay near you, Corinne." But Ciel looked cautiously at Maria. "But Maria, you really have to stay near Corinne."

"Well of course I would! She's my mistress! Even if there's no killer on the loose, I would stay by my lady's side."

"But just today, you let Corinne get captured by a gang of thugs. If thugs can catch her, then the killer can easily too."

"Well…well…it was because…"

"Never mind that. We'll keep it up. In time, we'll be able to catch that killer red-handed." Ciel said. Everyone was nodding in agreement except Maria. She stole glances at Corinne, than bit her lip. Sebastian noticed this, but he kept it to himself.

"Sebastian, I know you might not agree to this, but while you were gone trying to help find Corinne, I asked a special someone to help with the case." Ciel waved at the door and Grell Sutcliffe walked in, in his butler clothes he wore when he served Angelina Durless, a.k.a Madam Red.

"Oh Sebas~chan! I would looooove to help you solve a case, like I always do. Death!" Grell squealed in happiness. Sebastian sighed and shook his head.

"Young master, are you sure you won't regret your choice of helpers here?"

"I never regret my decisions."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>You see my fellow readers, one of my fav. characters is Grell, so I just had to add him to my story. And I need a shinigami for the job so...you'll see what I mean later in the following chapters. I didn't spend my whole heart into this chapter because I wrote this while on the beach so...yeah... I had to cut a lot of parts from this chapter so it's a lot shorter then the rest. <span>_**


	8. The Angel and Demon

**_Woooow, I never thought that after my vacation, my story updates would be that fast. (;_) But I probably wouldn't be updating this story this fast anymore because I started a new fanfic called Princess Disaster for Vampire Knight. I'll still be continuing this one for sure, but the updates just wouldn't be as fast. _**

* * *

><p>Maria looks accusingly at Grell and made it obvious that she didn't want to be near a shinigami.<p>

"Oh please, don't tell me that a _shinigami _would be any help. What can he do?"

"And you are the rudest angel I've ever seen. I'm obviously a lady. A _**lady!"**_ Grell pouted. "I wouldn't be here partnering with an angel if Sebas~chan didn't ask me to."

"To correct your last sentence Mr. Sutcliffe, it wasn't me who asked you. It was my young master." Sebastian said. Maria wrinkled her nose as if the room smelled like garbage and promptly bowed to Corinne.

"If you'll excuse me my lady, the air quality here is very bad and polluted. May I excuse myself?"

"Yes you may." Maria turned her head away from Grell and Sebastian as she left the lounge.

"Excuse Maria. She has a thing with sinners and people who are not "pure", especially shinigamis. But Ciel, why would we need a shinigami? Maria was right when she asked what help would _he _do?" Corinne emphasized on the word he and Grell was trying hard not to kill her.

"You're right, a shinigami isn't much help or needed in this case, put Sebastian found something odd and thought that the shinigamis cinematic records would help."

"The shinigamis cinematic records? Oh, I've heard of that. Angels can rewrite cinematic records can't they? And change a person's past? That's what Maria offered to do, rewrite my cinematic record and change my past."

"OH NO, NO, AND NO!" Grell pushed Ciel away and faced Corinne. "That lying angel is soooo wrong! Even god can't change a person's past! Angels can modify a person's past so that everything bad that happened to them before would seem happy and real as if they never happened. But that also causes that person's cinematic record to be corrupted and something may happen when we shinigamis see their records." Grell said professionally.

_This is the first time I've seen Grell actually act like a real shinigami_. Ciel thought.

"And so that is why shinigamis hate angels sooooo much! They ruin our jobs and make soul reaping more difficult. As Will always say…" Grell posed and pretended to be like William T. Spears, adjusting his glasses with his chainsaw. "_Because of this, I will not be able to finish work on time." _Sebastian smiled slightly to please Grell then looked at his pocket-watch.

"Look at the time. Dinner ought to be prepared now or it will be late. Grell, if you must stay here, then entertain the young master and Lady Corinne. Or…" Sebastian looked directly into Grell's eyes, which made him blush with happiness. "You can tell the young master what you and I found out." Sebastian bowed to Ciel and left the lounge.

"OOOOOH Sebas~chan looked at me in the eye AND asked me to do something!" Grell placed his hands on his face and acted all cute when he suddenly froze. "I FORGOT TO APPLY MAKE-UP TODAAAAYYY!" He got a hand-held mirror from his jacket and instantly started applying a fresh coat of lipstick, mascara, etc. onto his face, which disgusted Corinne.

"Please excuse me, I have going to the ladies room." Corinne said and left the lounge, still appalled by Grell's strange behavior.

Sebastian made his way to the kitchen and sighed, having another guest at the house which meant more food to be prepared.

_What a nuisance. _Sebastian thought when he heard a slight purr. In one of the corners of the hallway was a pearl-white cat. Sebastian couldn't help but pick the cat up in his arms and sat down on the wall. He stretched the cat on his thigh and rubbed its stomach.

"How I love cats, always relaxes me before work and perfect stress release." Sebastian sighed. The cat purred in comfort when it suddenly hissed at Sebastian, swiping a claw at his finger. He lifted it just in time and was surprised, since all cats like him. A flash of light glowed around the cat and Maria ended up sitting on Sebastian.

"Just what do you think you were doing?" Maria said angrily. "Have you never heard that angels can turn into different forms besides human?" She blushed when she noticed the position she was sitting and jumped away from Sebastian.

"Well, who would've thought that an angel like you can transform into such a beauty."

"Are you saying that I'm not pretty?"

"Ah, but are quiet gorgeous…" Maria blushed, but Sebastian wasn't finished. "…as a cat. All I can say is that when you're human, you look…despicable." Maria's face went from blush to red from anger. She punched Sebastian in the stomach that made him buckle a little to catch his breath.

"Humph, who are you to judge my beauty! I am beautiful as human as well! Yes, yes, of course I am." Maria assured herself. She stole glances at Sebastian and crossed her arms. "So what are you doing Mr. Sebastian?"

"I am going to prepare dinner."

"Well, it only seems fit that I help you." Maria said. Sebastian raised his eyebrows in a form of questioning and Maria's face flushed again. "I met to say that since my lady and I are living in your home, it only seems fit that I help you prepare diner. And Lady Corinne might not like the food you cook for her, so I'll cook something too." Maria refused to look at Sebastian and walked away by herself to the kitchen.

_Sheesh, wake up Maria! How can you possibly think that a demon is good-looking! Completely unacceptable by the name of angels! _

She huffed and entered to kitchen to find Sebastian already there.

"What? H…How is it that you're here already? I had a head start to the kitchen!" Maria half screamed half exclaimed. Sebastian looked up from cutting vegetables and smiled at Maria.

"Oh really? I got here a while ago. If you're going to help prepare dinner, then can you please wash the vegetables over there please?" Sebastian completely ignored Maria's question and went straight back to cutting.

_You would've thought he teleported here. _Maria thought, but brushed the thoughts aside. Because who cares how a demon got to the kitchen faster than she. She'll show that hell of a butler how fast _she _can cook: faster than him. Maria rushed over to the sink and washed everything within seconds to see that Sebastian had already finished cutting the _mountain _of veggies and had started cooking them.

_Let the cooking war begin, Sebastian Michaelis. _

The only people left in the lounge were Ciel and Grell, and it was clear that none of them wanted to talk. But Sebastian had said something about Grell knowing some crucial info, so Ciel was forced to make a conversation.

"Grell, Sebastian said that you had some information to me about the case. Tell me that now."

"But I still haven't applied blush yet! Oh well, I'll save that for later. Sebas~chan did tell me to tell you something. Well, Sebas~chan said he was going to find some information about that Red Slasher and he came to me, since I was the one who saw the victim's cinematic records and collected their souls. So…hmm, let me think, oh yes! He asked me something like "Did you collect someone's soul named Meg Fosset?" and I didn't know. Because how am I supposed to remember whose soul I collected."

_Why would Sebastian ask if Grell collected Corinne's sister's soul? Oh yeah, I asked him to find out about Corinne as well, to see if she was lying._

"…And so because Sebas~chan asked, I did a little research on Meg Fosset. Turns out that we were supposed to collect her soul at age seven, but one of the shinigamis went to collect her soul, he saw her cinematic record and decided that she deserved to live longer." Ciel waited for more, but Grell had stopped.

"You haven't answered Sebastian's question yet. Did you collect Magdala Fosset's soul?" Ciel asked. Grell looked up from his mirror and smile crept on his shark-like teeth.

"No."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Surprise! Meg isn't dead! The sister Corinne loved so much isn't dead yet! But what does that mean? Tune in to find out ^^<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**_NOOOOO I lied! I haven't been updating this story as frequently as I hoped! Turns out that I had another unexpected vacation to the beach again...AND NO COMPUTER ALLOWED! :((( So finally, after many days, I have uploaded this loong chapter. Please enjoy! _**

* * *

><p>Grell had started to file his nails, but Ciel snatched away his nail file.<p>

"HEY! Give that back to me!"

"Not until you tell me everything I want to know. I didn't ask you to come here for nothing. So Meg isn't dead yet?"Ciel pressed and pretended to throw the file into the fireplace, since if he didn't take Grell's file, he wouldn't answer anything.

"No of course she isn't dead yet since she's on my To-Die-List." Grell took out his notebook and flipped a couple pages. "See, Magdala Fosset. By the way, I'm supposed to reap her soul in a matter of days." Ciel took the notebook from Grell and examined it closely. Yes, the information written in here is exactly what Sebastian had found out. But what good will it does Corinne to lie about Meg's death?

"Ciel, did Maria come back yet? I'm trying to look for her." Corinne asked as she entered the lounge. Ciel decided that this was a perfect opportunity to crave answers out of her.

"You know Corinne; for one thing, I hate liars. So spill it out, why did you lie about your sister's death." Ciel crossed his legs and placed on his integrating face.

"What do you mean? I didn't lie about Meg or anything I said about her. What good would it do me if I lied?" Corinne looked completely confused, so confused that Ciel almost believed it.

"Yes, you did lie. Your sister isn't dead. In a matter of fact, she's supposed to die in a day or two." Ciel tossed the notebook to Corinne and she caught it, looking directly at the Meg's page. She turned pale around the face and gasped, looking horrified. Flipping frantically through the pages, Corinne dropped the book and backed away from it, as if it was going to bite her something.

"I…I didn't know…Tha…that's not possible! I swear I saw her body years ago! I think I would be able to recognize my sister for one thing, but…" Corinne looked at the page again and her eyes widened. "No…Ciel, I have proof that my sister…or whoever it was did die on that day! Check the newspaper! My sister's death was on the front page, the article in bold!" She stammered.

There was something in Ciel's heart that kept telling him Corinne was telling the truth and that she really didn't know about her sister. But he'll have to find that out himself.

"My lady, I have finished baking a lovely angel's food cake for you." Maria came into the lounge, holding a beautifully made white cake, with little nuts on the top.

"Young master, please try my devil's food cake, made especially for you." Sebastian came in right after Maria, holding an exquisite chocolate cake that was plain, but shouts delicious.

Maria and Sebastian glared at each other for a moment, and then continued to shove their creations to their masters.

"Sebastian, forget the cake for now. Go find me the newspaper from four years ago, the one that has an article about Magdala Fosset's death. Do this within five minutes." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian nodded, then placed his cake down on a nearby table and left. Maria, still holding hers, started looking pale.

"Earl Phantomhive, why do you need to see the newspaper article about Lady Magdala's death?"

"Because Meg isn't dead yet." Maria's face was like she saw a ghost, so pale; she looks like she's sick, but no one noticed.

"Oh Maria, I don't know whether or not I should be happy or not. Everything doesn't seem right now. All the clues I've gotten and now this." Corinne sat down on the couch and covered her face with her hands. Maria placed her cake next to Sebastian's and sat next to Corinne, rubbing her shoulders to comfort her.

"Maria, if Meg is alive, does that mean…she has something to do with the murders? My clues all along were that the serial killings were similar to…Meg's or whoever died four years ago. Now, there's proof that Meg's not dead, and that snips all the clues I've found." Corinne muttered. "So who died in Meg's place? Does she have something to do with the murders? Or is everything just so similar and complicated that even supernatural beings are confused?"

"We'll figure everything out. There has to be an answer anyway. Just depends how long it takes for us to find it." Ciel said. In a flash, Sebastian came back, holding a newspaper that seems tattered and old.

"Young master, here is the newspaper you wanted." He handed Ciel the ancient paper and Ciel studied it.

"Yes, Corinne, you're right. According to this article, Meg is presumed dead. But the body was hacked so much that even the Count himself almost couldn't recognize her. It was a birthmark and the clothing articles that the Fosset family claimed the body was Meg. So it's very possible that this person may not be Meg after all."

"Oh, I remember something!" Corinne cried. She jumped up from the couch and grabbed Ciel's hands.

"That day, Meg and her friend Anne went into town to by a cake for the party! "Meg" was found dead while Anne went missing. So maybe the body that Father and I thought was Meg, was actually Anne!" Ciel nodded and everything seems to connect, finally. But Corinne frowned again, sitting back onto the couch.

"No wait, that's not very possible. The reason why I recognized Meg's body was because of her birthmark on her arm. It's not possible that Anne has the same mark."

"Ah hmmm are you forgetting a certain lady here?" Grell said in the back of the lounge, still filing his nails.

"Shinigami at your service, DEATH!" Everyone gave Grell a look, than ignored him.

"HEY! I have the notebook here! I can check if any shinigami reaped a soul named Anne any day!" Corinne ran over to Grell and grabbed his jacket.

"Then please do Mr. Sutcliffe! Please check! Her name is Anne Cross."

Grell huffed and yanked his coat from Corinne's death grip.

"Humph, like I'm going to take orders from a little girl like you." Grell winked at Sebastian and Sebastian sighed. Walking over to Grell, Sebastian placed no his persuasive and cute face at Grell, which made Grell nosebleed.

"Mr. Sutcliffe, can you please find out if a shinigami reaped a soul named Anne Cross? Please?" Sebastian made his smiley, sparkling face again and Grell melted.

"OF COURSE SEBAS~CHAN! Be right back!" Just like that, Grell disappeared in a puff of dust, running out of the mansion.

"Well, that's going to be taken care of. Why not focus right now on finding Meg." Ciel suggested.

"Ciel, Meg could be anywhere. The fact that I've never seen her in London has to mean something. I mean, _no one _has seen Meg over these years. So she might as well not even be in London."

"Well we know she has to if she's the one killing all those girls."

"Perhaps I can help find her?" Sebastian said, bowing to Ciel.

"If I have a picture of her, then I can find her anywhere in the world."

Corinne looked skeptically at Sebastian and was about to say something, but decided to let it go.

"Fine, if you can do it. Maria, why don't you go with Sebastian?"

"MY LADY! How can I travel with this…with this demon!"

"Just deal with it, for my sake. I really want to know the answer to all of this mess. Besides, you have a picture of Meg with you don't you? I placed a photo of Meg four years ago in your wallet, so Sebastian can use that."

Maria looked unhappily at Sebastian and sighed.

"Fine then, I'll stick with this demon for your sake my lady." Sebastian mocked begin polite to Maria by holding the door for her out the lounge. She glared at him then pushed open the window from the lounge.

"No thanks, Mr. Michaelis. I'd rather take the air." She flings herself out the window and disappears.

"Dear me, looks like my partner is going to be a bit troublesome."

"Sorry Sebastian, but I think Maria should help a little."

Sebastian bowed to Ciel then jumped out the window after Maria, leaving only Ciel and Corinne alone.

"Hey Ciel, did you really believe that…that Meg is the Red Slasher?"

"Why ask that?"

"Because even with everything somewhat connected, I still don't believe my sister would do such a thing. She has no reason to kill anyone, much less harmless, innocent girls! Somewhere in my heart, I still think Meg is innocent. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I rather Meg dead than alive in this situation."

Corinne shifted uncomfortably around the couch and clasped her hands together.

"You never know when a person suddenly change or go mad. Something might've triggered Meg to kill ruthlessly or she's just gone mad. You don't know until you find her."

"Mmmm, I hope Sebastian and Maria can actually find a person out of hundreds and thousands."

"Oh, I think an angel and a demon can find a person in no problem." Ciel laughed. Corinne chuckled a little, but somewhere inside her, she wish that they will never find her sister.

The window of the lounge burst open and Grell was standing on the sill, looking tired, but happy.

"SEBAS~CHAN, I found the information you wanted! " Grell sang, but saw that Sebastian wasn't in the room. Corinne literally leaped onto Grell and shook him.

"What is it? Is Anne dead? If she is, when did she die?" Grell's head bobbed up and down like a doll's until Ciel had to pry Corinne off of him.

"Well, how rude. See for yourself then." Grell stood up and brushed his coat, then tossed Corinne a heavy book with a bookmark. She flipped to the page where the bookmark was and it read:

**Anne Cross**

**Birth date: April 23, 1876**

**Death date: June 13, 1884**

**Death Reason: Deep cut on her back and multiple slashes on the body. All cuts were deep and the body was hacked so, that no one recognized it. Corpse found in alley at noon by the Yard. **

Corinne dropped the book and the floor in horror. Ciel picked it up and tried to find the page again, but the bookmark had fallen out as well.

"So, what is it? Is Anne really dead? What was written in her cinematic records?"

Corinne turned to Ciel, her face as white as paper.

"Anne Cross died on the same day as Meg, and the same reason."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>As you can see, this story is coming to an end. Probably two or three more chapters and that's IT! I can't believe I actually didn't give up half way, because that's what happens if a story gets too long...anyway, I want to thank all of my readers for reviewing and supporting this story! ^^ I wouldn't have made it to the end if it wasn't for your AWESOME reviews! <span>_**


	10. That maid, revealed

**_Now that the story has almost reached the ending point, I would like to take up this space to give thanks to all my readers and supporters of this story, which, without them, I wouldn't be able to have an ending and just give up half way. So here it goes!_**

**_A BIG THANKS TO..._**

**_DarkdemonRaYven : Without you supporting me from the VERY BEGINNING with your awesome, encouraging reviews, I would've given up at the first chapter. Thank you for supporting me so far, throughout my entire story and for taking your time to review. Your reviews were so much fun to read and made me laugh, cry out in happiness, or inspire me to write a new chapter. THANK YOU! ^^_**

**_333WaterBaby333 : I LOOVED reading your reviews because they would brighten up my day and start writing a new chapter! I usually don't start new chapters unless someone has reviewed my story to let me know there are still readers. You sure don't dissapoint me in that! Thank you for reviewing and supporting me so much! THANK YOU! ^^_**

**_ChocoTaiyaki121: I want to thank you for your review! It gave me the courage to continue writing this story when I was thinking whether or not to give up on it, you wrote a review that brightened my day. One word made a difference in my author life. THANK YOU!_**

**_SeafoamMist: Woow, I KNOW you read every single word in the chapters because of your reviews and it brought tears welling up in my eyes. I realllly want to thank you for hanging on with me until the very end and thank you again and again for reviewing. THANK YOU!_**

* * *

><p>"No way." Corinne breathed. She silently picked up the book and slipped it back into Grell's hands.<p>

"Anne is dead. I mean, since she's been missing for so long, everyone assumes that she died, but to think that…" She shook her head vigorously. "No, no I _can _believe it now that we know Meg isn't dead. Who else would've died in her place?"

"MY LADY!" A screech echoed through the lounge and the windows threw open, and Maria and Sebastian came in.

"Sebastian, did you and Maria find Meg?"

"Young master, we have pinpointed her location, but we found something more valuable then that. The young master always wanted to be a hero and save people do you not? Well Maria and I found that Meg is planning to kill another girl tomorrow morning. If we act now, we might catch her red handed."

"Why didn't you just catch her when you found her location?"

"We couldn't Earl, because we have no proof that it was Lady Magdala who killed the girls. We're just guessing that fact. But if we can catch her red handed, then we have proof and can report to the queen." Maria said.

She looked nervously at Corinne, who was breathing hard like she was having trouble taking in that information.

"Well what are we waiting for? If she's going to strike during the morning, we should beat her there. The streets are quieter during the mornings, so we have a better chance in getting Meg." Corinne said steadily.

Ciel smiled in encouragement because he knew Corinne was calm for the sake of him and the others.

"Then let's go."

"Wait young master!" Sebastian said.

"What?"

"You seemed to have forgotten something." Sebastian held up his dress and hat and Ciel groaned.

"Do I have to?" He muttered, but he knew the answer because even Corinne couldn't surpass her smile.

"Yes you have to." Sebastian pulled Ciel out of the lounge and disappeared in the halls. Maria placed her hands around Corinne's shoulders again to comfort her.

"My lady, it must be hard for you, to know that your beloved sister is a still alive and is a murderer. But you must be strong, strong for me, strong for the Earl." Maria cooed. Corinne shrugged Maria off and faced her, staring into her eyes.

"Maria, did you know that Meg was still alive?" Corinne asked. Maria turned pale again and looked away from Corinne, but she forced Maria to look at her again.

"Answer me, did you know?"

"I'm sorry my lady, I…I did know. I was afraid that if you knew Meg was still alive, you would be ruined. But I truly did not know that Meg was the Red Slasher nor do I know why."

"How did you know?" Corinne asked again, but she didn't seem mad at Maria for hiding such a secret. She looked more depressed, which made Maria's heart break.

"Remember how I asked you if you wanted me to rewrite your past? You seem perfectly fine if your life, but I saw your heart. You heart was crying and I felt…sorry for you. So I snuck into the shinigami's library and found your cinematic records…along with your sister's. I flipped through the lady's cinematic records and found that she isn't dead yet. I was shocked to see this, and kept it to myself. I'm sorry for being so selfish and will accept any punishment." Maria kneeled down to Corinne and bowed her head. But Corinne sighed and tilted Maria's head up.

"Stupid, I'm not going to punish you. Do I look like the punishing type? It doesn't matter now and you're right, I will break and turn into a mad woman like father if you told me, turning the world upside down looking for Meg." Her eyes looked far away and glassy, but she smiled like an angel. There was a pang in Maria's heart that made her realize she chose the right mistress.

_This is the reason why I chose to serve a human, my Lord. This girl here, she's pure o the heart, so kind until the very end, always believing it isn't the other person's fault. I am very happy to be able to serve such a human. _

"My lady, are you ready to see Lady Meg though?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just found out about the truth and you have to meet her now. Are you ready?"

"Maria, in this world, you have to be ready for things anytime, anywhere." Corinne said with a slight smile on her face.

"Now all that's left is to wait for Ciel and get going."

After a few long minutes, Ciel was dressed and ready to go. He lifted his dress unhappily and adjusted his hat.

"Sheesh, why do I have to dress like this again? Can't it just be Corinne who goes out into the city?"

"Young master, it would be a better chance if you go, since if the murderer is Corinne's elder sister, she most likely wouldn't kill her own family member." Sebastian said.

"Wait, Sebas~chan, don't forget me here!" Grell squealed. He ran over to Sebastian, tripping head over heels.

"Grell, I don't think we need you anymore."

"Oh Sebas~chan, don't be mean. I'm coming with you because of my job! See, look here." Grell held up his own shinigami notebook and flipped to a page. It was a picture of a young girl and her death date was today.

"I have to go collect her soul within a few hours, and her death reason is the Red Slasher. So if I came with you, I can collect her soul!" Grell batted his eyelashes and linked arms with Sebastian, which Sebastian did not look very happy about.

"Well then, let's go."

Even in the evening, the bustling streets of London were still filled with people, since it wasn't very late yet. Corinne looked into every little alley they passed, not knowing if she wants to see someone in the dark tunnels.

"Did you see someone?" Ciel asked. He noticed that Corinne was shaking and peeking into every tiny corner that was pitch black and could hide a murderer.

"Oh, there's no one. I'm just scary myself." Corinne muttered. Maria walked very close to Corinne, so close that Maria was literally glued on to her mistress.

"Sebastian, where are we going? We're not just going to walk around town all night until Meg strikes are we?" Ciel asked, his feet were already starting to pinch and hurt, his shoes slapping the soles of his feet whenever he walks.

"No, young mistress, we're currently going to the residence of the poor girl who's listed to die tonight by the hands of the Red Slasher. Just like what we did with the Jack the Ripper case." Sebastian said and glanced at Grell whose arms were still linked in his.

"…Which our planned failed because a shinigami was the murderer, but hopefully, this time, we should be able to catch Meg before she murders the girl. According to Grell's book, it said that Lorina Morcef."

Grell whistled happily, completely ignoring Sebastian's comments and what he was saying.

"Going on a date with Sebas~chan, going on a date with Sebas~chan ." Grell sang with much enthusiasm. Sebastian sighed and continued to lead the way until he stopped in front of a large mansion, not as big as Ciel or Corinne's, but bigger than normal English homes.

"This is it?" Ciel asked, placing his hands on his hips when Sebastian smacks his hand down.

"Yes my lady, this is the home of Lorina Morcef. The Morcefs is a rich family, so Meg must have guts to attack her."

Ciel frowned and snatched the book from Grell's open pockets in his jacket and flipped through it quickly.

"Wait, Sebastian, look here. Meg's pattern for killing changed." He showed Sebastian the book, then Corinne.

"Remember the first five girls the Slasher killed were around our age, twelve and thirteen? Lorina is sixteen and turning seventeen next month. The last girl who died was seventeen. Meg's killing pattern changed. Why is that?"

Corinne took the book from Ciel and gave the tiny picture of Lorina a good look and thought. Suddenly, she gasped and frantically flipped through pages.

"Maria, do you remember the name of the girl who died last week?"

"Um…I think her name was Arianna Montevista."

"That's why I thought that name was familiar! Ciel, Lorina and Arianna are both Meg's old friends! They were also invited to the party four years ago! I don't know why she would kill them, but I'm sure of it. I vaguely remember Lorina, but I'm positive that Arianna visited Meg once at the hospital one year, but she never came back after that."

Ciel looked at the mansion, then back at Sebastian.

"This is an order Sebastian. Keep Lorina Morcef safe from harm."

"What? That's not possible Ciel! Lorina's name is in a shinigami's list! Doesn't it mean that she has to die tonight?" Corinne cried. But Ciel gave her a look that was so horrifying, she stopped, he smiled, but with the nearby street lamp, the light illuminated half his face, the other half still in darkness, enclosed in a shadow.

"With a demon, and an angel, I think we can keep one girl alive." Ciel said. Corinne was hesitant, but nodded.

"Fine then, I think with three supernatural beings, we can keep a girl alive from a human murderer. Maria, this is an order as well. At all costs, you must keep Lorina Morcef alive."

Grell was checking out his nails when he too gave a long sigh that could last a whole year of sighs.

"Even though that pretty girl is on the list, I'll help Sebas~chan protect her until she's ready to die a second time. I'll just use the excuse of the girl's cinematic record being very clean and deserves a second chance at life."

"So what do you say Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Sebastian bowed and so did Maria.

"Yes, my lord."

"Yes, my lady."

"Let's go DEATH!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will they be able to keep Lorina Morcef alive? The next chapter might be the last chapter of Yes, My Lady, so please, please, please tune in for the final ending!<em>**


	11. FINAL: Part 1

**_I AM SOOOO SORRY! I truly thought that the next chapter I updated would be the final, but turns out I had so much more I wanted to write! Do you know how long it has been since I updated? (I actually don't know myself) (;_) IT HAS BEEN ALMOST THREE MONTHS! I APPOLOGIZE! _**

**_Anyway, I finished spazzing. This is NOT the final chapter. Between going to school and other activities, I really couldn't find time to actually fit all the contents of the final into one HUGE chapter. So instead of having a 3,000 something word chapter that would cause my readers to get a major headache, I decided to split the ending into two or THREE chapters. _**

**_SORRY FOR DISSAPOINTING PEOPLE WHO HAD ACTUALLY WAITED ALL THOSE MONTHS FOR THE LAST CHAPPY! T_T_**

* * *

><p>"Grell, what is the time of death written on your list?" Corinne asked. Grell, Sebastian, Corinne, Ciel, and Maria were all standing at the front door of the Morcef's home, guarding the front door.<p>

Grell adjusted his glasses and looked at the list carefully.

"Lorina is supposed to die at 9:13 p.m today." Ciel studied the road and paths leading towards the house and nodded.

"Good, so we have about eight minutes until she dies. We'll just wait here to see if Meg shows up." Ciel crossed his arms and stared at the paths, while Corinne wasn't as certain. Her gut feeling was telling her that even with this many people trying to protect Lorina; her life might just slip through their finger tips.

"No, I have a feeling that just guarding the doors won't prevent Lorina's death." Corinne said. She studied the mansion, taking in every measure, every window, and every little detail. Since the Morcef's were just rich and not nobles, their mansion was less than half the size of the Phantomhive and Fosset manor. The front door is flanked by two large windows. On each side of the large windows are other windows from rooms around the mansion. One the second floor, the window corresponds. Almost all the light in the manor were on, so Corinne assumed the family is home. Suddenly, a thought reached Corinne, and horror struck her.

"Wait, what if Meg is already inside the house?" Corinne said. "It's possible because Lorina was Meg's friend before, and she could've already entered the house before we got here!" Corinne exclaimed. Ciel's went wide.

"Yes, that's true! She could already be inside that house!" He ran up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door creaks open and a foul smelling man comes out, holding a bottle of spirits.

"How can I ….hic…help you?" His breath reeked of raw fumes which caused Ciel and Corinne, who were closet it to the man to gag. It was a vulgar thought, but by the way the man was dressed and the wig that he wore, which is now knocked askew, was Lord Morcef himself.

"Lord Morcef is disgracing the English kind." Ciel murmured into Corinne's ears and she nodded briskly. She stepped closer to the drunken lord and casually plugged her nose with her fingers. If the lord had noticed this, he was too drunk to feel disrespected.

"Oh, I'm a friend of Lorina's and I wish to see her right now." Corinne smiled sweetly.

"Sorry sweetheart, Lorina has another friend upstairs with her. Pretty lad she was, and classy. Such a young girl, she sure knew how to choose wine!" Lord Morcef laughed and took another swig from his bottle. Ciel nodded at Sebastian, Maria, Corinne, and Grell, and the five charged into the house without Lord Morcef's permission.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Lord Morcef tried to catch them, but they were already inside the house. The only person he managed to get hold of was Grell.

"Oh you nasty beast, let go of my coat." Grell complained. Lord Morcef gripped onto Grell's coat tightly, not willing to let go.

"No way, I'll let go you…trespasser..." Lord Morcef vomited onto Grell's beautiful red coat and Grell kicked him away in disgust. The Lord went flying towards the wall and laid still on the floor, knocked out.

"Look what you have done? If William hadn't already downgraded me a little while back, I would've killed you even if you're not on the list." Grell ran up and kicked him again, then ran after the group, wielding his death scythe.

Unlike the Phantomhive manor, the front door did not immediately lead up to the main stairs. Ciel, Sebastian, Maria and Corinne had to ran in many corridors, many halls to finally reach the stairs.

"Doesn't it strike you odd that a family as wealthy as the Morcefs don't have a single servant in sight?" Corinne asked. It was true, after running through about half the house, the only person they encountered was the lord.

"No, I think they had servants. But the Lord might have ordered the servants to go on vacation or take a break. Why else would this manor be so empty?" Ciel had to hitch up his dress to climb the stairs, this time, even Sebastian couldn't care is Ciel was acting lady like or not. But even as they reached the second floor, they had too little time to go searching for one person.

"Sebastian, you go down that hall to the right. Maria, you go down the hall going to the left. Grell, you go back down stairs and go in each of the rooms. Corinne, you come with me down the hall in front." Ciel ordered. Corinne was glad Ciel was making the orders, because she definitely couldn't focus. It was obvious that her sister Meg had already planned out everything before coming. The wine she gave Lord Morcef is either very strong in fumes or she added a drug that makes him that drunk. She made sure the servants were gone, and Corinne had no idea where Lady Morcef went.

"Corinne, are you ok? You look pale." Ciel waved his hand in front of Corinne's face and she smiled weakly.

"I…I really want to save Lorina, but I don't want to see Meg. Actually, I'm still hoping that the murderer behind everything isn't Meg…" Tears formed in her eyes and flowed down her checks, creating tiny streams on her face. Ciel gently pulled Corinne's hand and together, they ran down the hall.

In every door they found, Ciel would kick it open to find it empty. Door after door, Corinne and Ciel kicked open until they reached the end of the hall. There was light streaming from the cracks of the door and they heard voices inside. Ciel walked cautiously closer to the door and Corinne followed.

_Oh gods please, please do not let the murderer be Meg. Please, when we burst open this door, let it only be Lorina, and no one else… _

Ciel looked at her and Corinne nodded, back. Together, they kicked the door open and light blinded their eyes, since the hall they ran through was pitch dark. Their eyes adjusted to the light and they saw a girl's room, with a frilly bed trimmed with lace, the room decorated with stuffed animals that seem to not have moved since Lorina bought them. The room wasn't small, but you could see the entire room just by standing at the door. In the center of the room, lying in a small pool of thick red blood was Lorina. Corinne and Ciel could both tell that Lorina was still alive, but barely, her chest moving slowly up and down, taking quicker breathes of air. Lorina was lying on her stomach; her back hacked into ribbons, the main source of flowing blood.

Ciel covered his mouth and gagged, doubled over on the floor and vomited onto the lush peach carpet.

"Ciel!" Corinne cried, and she couldn't blame him one bit. The reek of blood, the nasty smell of metal was all over the room, and seeing Lorina made Corinne almost throw up herself.

"Oh, I thought everyone in this estate was gone, beside that idiot of a lord. Probably so drunk he can't even lift a finger to save his dear daughter's life. Whoops, too late. SHE'S DEAD!" A voice that sounded like wind chimes rang out from a door inside of Lorina's room and a figure came out. The figure was wearing a large brown cloak that was splattered in crimson, with a hood that covered the person's face. But even without seeing the face, Corinne could recognize the voice and her worst nightmare came true. She could never forget her sister's voice, not in a million years.

"Meg." Corinne breathed out. Ciel slowly stood up, gripping Corinne's arm for support. Meg froze at the door, then laughed and lifted her hood. Corinne gasped and almost threw Ciel away. Because Meg looked _exactly _how she did when Corinne had last saw her: the wavy jet black hair that fell in waves down the front, her dark eyes that reflect yourself when you look into them, they never changed. The only thing that did change was that Meg was holding a bloody knife, and her face was also covered in the same gruesome substance.

Meg looked surprised at first, but her face crept back into a smile.

"Oh my, my little sister recognizes her older sister. Good, good. How have you been Corinne? I see you've met new friends." Meg points her knife at Ciel, who still didn't look too stable from vomiting. But for his own sake and Corinne's he stood up by himself and slipped out a piece of paper from his right glove.

"You, widely known as the Red Slasher, have committed crimes that the Queen cannot let go. I am here under the name of Earl Phantomhive, the Queen's Watchdog" Ciel said. Meg giggled and tapped smooth face of the knife on her cheeks, smearing the blood from the knife onto her face.

"Oh ho, I've heard of you, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. How glad am I to finally have met the Queen's Watchdog, but even happier to see the Earl cross-dress as a beautiful young lady." Ciel blushed, his faced flushed bright red.

"How nice, to finally see my precious little sister after four long years. Don't you miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 1 of the FINAL. END<em>**


	12. FINAL: PART 2 END

"How nice, to finally see my precious little sister after four long years. Don't you miss me?"

Meg asked, as she walked closer to the two. Ciel and Corinne backed away from her instantly.

"I thought you were dead." Corinne breathed, completely ignoring Meg's question.

"Me, dead? I wish! Do you know Corinne; do you know how long I wished for death to come? Ever since that "father" of ours casted me away to the hospital because he no longer wanted to face a broken daughter like me, I wanted death! I welcomed it! You remember don't you little sister? You remember me asking the angels and shinigamis to take my life! But did they? NO!" Meg screamed, waving her knife around. Corinne couldn't believe this was still the kind, happy sister she knew. The young woman in front of her and Ciel now is a madwoman, someone who went berserk, insane.

"I asked for death and no one fulfilled my wish. That is why I will go fulfill other young girl's dreams of death! I'll kill the girls myself, grant their wishes. See how happy they probably are now in either heaven or hell? Surely happier then I am right now." Meg said, giggling.

"Is that why you killed all those girls at age twelve? To "fulfill their wishes?" Ciel asked, disgusted. Corinne was still speechless, staring at her sister.

"Of course! I thought I could finally die at age twelve, because that's what the doctors said. I joyously waited for that time. But did an angel peck at my life, little by little? Instead, it was the complete opposite, those stupid doctors saying I won't be in the danger of death anymore."

"Then why don't you just commit suicide?" Ciel asked, bored now. This girl was an idiot. If she wanted to die so badly, then she should just go kill herself.

"Oh, I wanted to. But not until I finished fulfilling other people's dreams! After girls my age and twelve all get what they want, and then I too can finally rest for eternity. I also learned that if I collected the seven deadly sins here on Earth, I will go straight to hell, without passing the Master of the Yard. I have already collected six. Now all that's left is…gluttony."

Meg brandished her knife and threw it at Corinne. But all Corinne could do was staring at the knife flying towards her; still opened mouth into the shape of an o. Ciel looked at Corinne, then at the knife, and pushed her away. The knife grazed Ciel's arm, and he yanked Corinne out of the room.

"Do you know what gluttony was in the means of the seven sins? It means to consume more than one requires." Meg licked her lips. "According to my menu, it's the delicious meat of a certain Earl and Countess. I would've taken an appetite for this poor soul here." Meg gestures to Lorina. "But if I get to taste the sweetness of an aristocrat, it would be even better."

It was absolutely repulsive just by thinking about what Meg meant. In order for her to meet the seventh sin, she must consume a human, being Ciel and Corinne.

"Get a hold of yourself. Do you want to get killed…or eaten by her?"

Ciel gagged out. He looked back into the room to see Meg opening her cloak, revealing lines of expensive arrays of knives. She chose an almost dainty number with a cruel, curved blade, walking towards the two. Corinne was still in a daze, apparent unable to move. There was only one thing Ciel could think of. He yanked off the hat, revealing his eye with the contract symbol.

"Sebastian, I order you to capture Meg!"

The mark glowed bright purple and Meg was upon them with her blade. Suddenly, a swoosh of black, white, and blue flashed in front of them and Meg was thrown into the opposing wall, inside Lorina's room. Sebastian and Maria were standing protectively in front of their masters, each wielding different weapons. Sebastian had his knives and forks with him, and Maria was wielding a long, thin, silver rapier. Maria knelt down to Corinne and placed her hands on her forehead.

"My lady, are you alright? I apologize for coming so late and will accept my punishment afterwards." This seemed to wake Corinne from her daze and she blinked several times as if she's adjusting her eyes.

"Maria… I'm fine. If it wasn't for Ciel who pushed me away in time, Meg…my sister would've killed me." Corinne noticed that Meg is closer to a demon then a human, actually attempting cannibalism to achieve the seven sins, just to arrive in hell. Corinne looked over at Ciel and noticed a thin slash on his arm.

"Oh no! Did Meg cause this? It's all because I was…spacing out…"

"No, this isn't your fault. Do not ever lose your guard though, because our enemy is still alive." Ciel pointed to Meg, who had slumped onto the ground after hitting the wall. She was slowly steadying herself back up again and there was a nasty gash on her forehand.

Maria stood up and she stood attentively with Sebastian, brandishing their weapons.

"Don't worry young master; a human girl should be easy to deal with." Sebastian threw his knives at Meg and just as she stood up, the knives pinned her back to the wall. The angel and demon charged at Meg when a piercing cry stopped their tracks.

"NO! STOP, DON'T HURT HER!" Corinne screamed. Maria was frozen like a statue as soon as Corinne screeched out an order, but Sebastian didn't. He advanced onto Meg and within seconds, Meg had forks and knives pierce into her arms, legs, and hands, but nowhere fatal.

"Ha, is this what the pain of death feels like? None of these wounds can kill me, I know, but is this what true pain feels like?" Meg asked, laughing. She tilted her head so she could get a good look at the silverwares stabbed into her body. "Maybe I'll arrive in hell before I finish collecting the things I wanted."

Corinne was now beyond disgusted at her sister, not even believing this person was related to her by blood anyway. Even though she thought that Meg is not even human, she couldn't help but cry out when Maria and Sebastian advanced to kill her sister.

"Well, well, look here! Lorina De Morcef died right on time."

Grell came into the room, holding his death scythe. Everyone besides Meg groaned and rolled their eyes.

_Really Grell? Perfect timing. _Corinne shook her head.

Grell skipped over to the dead Lorina and stabbed her back with his chainsaw. Her cinematic records sprouted out of her and were absorbed into Grell's scythe.

Meg's eyes were wide in fascination, her mouth gaping at Grell. Corinne understood why, because Meg had always wanted a shinigami to take her life. And as if Grell was mocking Meg's only wish in life, Lorina's life played right in front of everyone's eyes.

It was such a plain life, nothing special, nothing bad or good. The cinematic records flashed Lorina's life until it reached the scene where Meg stabbed her to death. The records recoiled back into the body and it was over. Meg's eyes were wide and her mouth crept into a small grin.

"The legendary cinematic record of shinigamis, the movie of a life that plays in front of your very eyes. PLEASE SHINIGAMI SAMA! Take my soul!" Meg screamed and struggled against her bondage. Tears couldn't stop running down Corinne's cheeks as she watched the once beautiful and caring sister she had, her only family, turn into a twisted thing that cannot be called human.

"Maria…" The words coming from Corinne's mouth was barely a whisper and she slipped the rapier from Maria's hand to her own.

"My…my lady? What are going to do?" Maria watched as Corinne grasped the rapier and walked in tiny steps towards Meg. Meg snickered and looked at Corinne with her bloodlust eyes.

"Oh. Going to do the finishing touches?" Meg sneered and closed her eyes, ready for the blade to pierce her skin. But to everyone's surprise, Corinne didn't stab Meg. Instead, she plunged the blade into herself.

"MY LADY!" Maria cried and rushed to Corinne, taking the blade out. The rapier was stained with bright red blood and it splashed onto Meg's face. Corinne looked at her sister, her eyes filled with pain, sadness, remorse, and regret.

"If a person's cinematic record tells a person's life, then please look into my record for my words won't reach your heart in your current state." Corinne coughed out, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth.

Grell chuckled and slashed Corinne's body with the death scythe. Corinne's cinematic record spilled out of her body and her life played.

_I hated my elder sister. She was beautiful, popular with others, and was doted on by mother and father. Ever since I was born, I listened to Father saying how wonderful Corinne was, how I should be like her when I grow up. I couldn't stand my own, boring name; Meg. Sister Corinne had everything I wanted, everyone I wanted to be friends with. Why couldn't I be like her? I wanted to ruin her life._

_I went to the hospital Mother was living in before she died. As long as I had money, the doctors there would do anything. So I bought a few doctors and made them say Corinne was diagnosed with an incurable sickness. That year, I was three. _

_Father went mad, and took this chance by telling him I was Corinne, that Meg was hospitalized. He believed me and didn't even bother going to the hospital. At age six, I convinced the other maids and even Corinne herself that she was Meg and I was Corinne. But I couldn't have done this without help. I met an angel who was willingly to help me throw away my disgusting original self, and be reborn as Corinne. I was happy. The angel managed to not only manage to give me the name Corinne, but she helped me turn into her. Slowly, as I aged, my sister gained my old personalities and my old inferiority as I gained my sister's beauty and popularity. I visited my sister, and was pleased to find the nurses calling her Meg-chan. I pretended to feel bad for her, to pity her, just so I can make her go completely mad. _

_I regret that._

_Now that I gained all of Corinne's, I felt empty. "Meg" was going crazy each day, a fate that would've been mine if it wasn't for the angel. It wasn't until I turned ten that I actually pitied Sister and decided to release her from the hospital. That day, when "Meg" was released, I was actually happy. I actually loved Sister now. I thought since I had everything I wanted, "Meg" could start a new life too, since her old friends as Corinne were still there, and we could be a happy family again. I never imagined that "Meg" would go completely insane and start her life new as the serial killer, the Slasher. I never wanted that to happen. I wanted revenge, and I got it. I wanted to be Sister and I did. How did something so beautiful turn out like this? I have to take responsibility to what I created. _

_I love you Corinne, and I'm sorry._

Ciel could not believe what he had seen. Everything Corinne...or Meg had told him was a complete lie. He looked at the body of Corinne, the shocked face of Meg who was no longer insane, and the grin from Maria.

"Look at this beautiful body. She's cleansed from her sins now." Maria smiled and carried the body of Corinne. "The promise I made with Meg is over. I have no other business here." Maria sneered at Sebastian and leaped out of the window. Sebastian looked at Ciel and awaited orders, but Ciel himself was at lost.

"Oh…what…what exactly happened?" The small scared voice of the real Corinne reached Ciel and he looked at her. Corinne looked no different but she had a softer look, a more innocent look. She didn't even know what happened to herself.

"We'll send you to the hospital to get your wounds taken care of." Ciel said. Sebastian looked at Ciel with confusion.

"What about the Slasher?"

"We'll report to the Queen that the Slasher's dead. We can't arrest a girl who doesn't even know what happened to her these past few years." Ciel said and headed for the door.

"Wait! Can you please tell me what I'm doing here? Why is this place filled with blood? Why am _I _covered in blood?"

Corinne struggled to get up from the corner of the room and her look was filled with terror and confusion.

"We'll explain everything later."

Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"Take the girl to the underground doctor and don't mention how she received her wounds. But before that, clean this place and burn it."

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, I know, crappy ending...But I really wanted to find a way to end this and this seemed like the only way... Sorry...<strong>_


End file.
